


bronze chicken nuggets

by imgcsp



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Writing, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Rebellion, the tags make it seem way more serious than it is LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgcsp/pseuds/imgcsp
Summary: It’s almost illegal how hot Wong Yukhei is.Because even if he's the best player in the basketball team with everyone wanting to get a piece of him, we all know those motherfuckers are straight as shit. And that makes him way out of Renjun’s league.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	bronze chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> hi 👩❤️💋👩  
> im a bad writer but i love writing plus the luren tag is dry so here it is 💙💙💙💙💙💙   
> id link my cc if i knew how to but Anyway 💔💔  
> pls enjoy if u liked it leave a comment and kudos thanks

It's almost illegal how hot Wong Yukhei is.

Because even if he's the best player in the basketball team with everyone wanting to get a piece of him, we all know those motherfuckers are straight as shit. And that makes him way out of Renjun’s league.

“Bro, you could still try,” Said Jeno as he threw a soggy french fry back at Donghyuck. The group of 7, who called themselves “Dream” were hanging together at their usual place: the 30 year old McDonald’s down the street from their school. 

It was a tradition, sorta, that started somewhere in middle school. Mark, the eldest, took Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin — the quartet whom they affectionately called ‘00 line’ — to the McDonald’s as Jaemin was upset over the tests he failed. Chenle and Jisung joined in later in the first year of high school.

Now they were in their last year (with ChenJi a year below), and this habit never stopped because even if the fries were overly salty and soggy and the burgers were overcooked, the round table at the back was their lil’ hangout spot and they couldn't ever give up the memories they made there.

“Yeah, and then risk getting his ass humiliated by the basketball team?” Donghyuck scoffed and threw a mayo covered lettuce leaf at Jeno as retaliation. “Real smart, Lee.”

“You're Lee too though?” 

“Shut up Chenle.”

“Hey that was from my Big Mac… ):”

“How the fuck did you say that out loud?”

“Jaemin hyung’s on drugs LMAO.”

“Did you just say LMAO out loud?! I hate it here.”

And they were back to bickering. Like always.

Renjun couldn’t care less honestly. Everyone has a crush on the untouchable gods of the basketball team, Renjun having one on Yukhei is inevitable and common.

He just wished he would get noticed by him, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the kmcgrr gc for making me feel better abt my writing yall the goats


End file.
